Wiggledancing! Live In Concert (video)
(not to be confused with Wiggledancing! Live in the USA) Wiggledancing! Live in Concert is the twenty-seventh Wiggles video from 2007. This is also the fifth live concert video after Wiggledancing! Live in the USA. This is the very first and main appearance of Sam when he plays as Greg's replacement. He also replaced Greg during a tour in 2002, but didn't replace him the whole time until this video. This was filmed at the Racing To The Rainbow! Show during the end of 2006 tour. Song List # Overture # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Hello, We're The Wiggles # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Joannie Works With One Hammer # Look Both Ways # Here Comes a Bear # Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong! # Everybody Dance # Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword # Here Come the Reindeer # Great Big Man in Red # Romp Bomp a Stomp # Dance the Ooby Doo # Move Your Arms Like Henry # Play Your Guitar with Murray # Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? # Music Box Dancer # Bump-a-Deedle # Round and Round the Garden # Teddy Bears' Big Day Out # Fruit Salad # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # We're Dancing with Wags the Dog # Quack Quack # Hot Potato # Go, Go, Go! Medley Gallery TheWigglesLogoinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo GreginWiggledancing!.jpg|Greg Wiggledancing!-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Sam Greg,SamandtheYellowSkivvy.jpg|Greg, Sam and the yellow skivvy GregandSam.jpg|Greg giving shirt to Sam GregandSamHandshaking.jpg|Greg and Sam handshaking Wiggledancing!ConcertStage.jpg|Concert stage CaterinaasaBallerina.jpg|Caterina the Ballerina CaptainFeathersword-Live.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" BeninWiggledancing!.jpg|Ben NyaNyaNya-Overture.jpg|"Nya, Nya, Nya" DiDickiDoDum-Overture.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" BenandtheAudience.jpg|Ben and the audience Larissa,KristyandKatherine.jpg|Larissa, Kristy and Katherine WagsLovesToShakeShake-Overture.jpg|"Wags Loves to Shake Shake" LarissainWiggledancing!.jpg|Larissa KatherineinWiggledancing!.jpg|Katherine TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Overture.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Nicole,LucyandEmily.jpg|Nicole, Lucy and Emily NicoleCamage.jpg|Nicole LucyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Lucy EmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Emily CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Overture.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" LucyandEmily.jpg|Lucy and Emily Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Overture.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheWigglyDancersinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers HotPotato-Overture.jpg|"Hot Potato" GetReadyToWiggle-Overture.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" KristyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Kristy Overture-2006Live.jpg|"Overture" Wiggledancing2007TitleCard.png|Title Card SamDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles arriving on stage TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!.png|The Awake Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheProfessionalWiggles.jpg|The Professional Wiggles TheBigRedCarinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2006Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" SamSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Sam singing AudienceinWiggledancing!.jpg|The audience MurrayandJeffinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray and Jeff SamandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam and Anthony SamSinging.jpg|''"Scooby doo wah."'' MurrayandSam.jpg|Murray and Sam MurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray JeffinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff AnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony TheOtherWigglesinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinWiggledancing!.png|The Wiggles Wiggledancing!-BackShot.jpg|The back shot SaminWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam SamWaving.jpg|Sam waving Hello,We'retheWiggles-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hello, We're the Wiggles" Hello,We'retheWiggles.jpg|"Hello, We're the Wiggles" JeffandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SamSingingHello,We'reTheWiggles.jpg|Sam singing MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2006LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2006Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" SamSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Sam singing JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!.png|Jeff sleeping JeffandSam.png|Jeff and Sam JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff waking up AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing guitars JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-2006Live.png|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" SamSingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingFenderBassGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray playing Fender bass guitar JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!2.jpg|Jeff waking up again LookBothWays-2006LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Look Both Ways" LookBothWays-2006Live.jpg|"Look Both Ways" CaterinainWiggledancing!.jpg|Caterina LyninWiggledancing!.jpg|Lyn SamandLyninWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam and Lyn SamandRyan.jpg|Sam and Ryan RyaninWiggledancing!.jpg|Ryan SamSingingLookBothWays.jpg|Sam singing TheProfessionalWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and the audience MarioinWiggledancing!.jpg|Mario Martinez-Diaz MurrayOffstage.jpg|Murray off-stage AnthonyintheAudience.jpg|Anthony in the audience PaulandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony and Paul SamandtheWigglyDancers.jpg|Sam and the Wiggly Dancers AnthonyandAlexinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony and Alex AnthonyandMurrayintheAudience.jpg|Anthony and Murray in the audience HereComesaBear-2006LivePrologue.png|Sam introducing "Here Comes a Bear" HereComesaBear-2006Live.png|"Here Comes a Bear" SamSingingHereComesaBear.jpg|Sam singing Sam,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Sam, Anthony and the audience AnthonySinginginWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony singing JohnandCarla.jpg|John and Carla Wags'ChristmasSign.jpg|Wags' Christmas sign FlorainWiggledancing!.jpg|Flora WHEE!.jpg|''"WHEE!"'' RingaDingaDingDong!-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Ring a Ding a Ding Dong!" SamSingingRingaDingaDingDong!.jpg|Sam singing MikiandCarla.jpg|Miki and Carla WagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags the Dog TheWigglesandWagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags TheAlternateWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags RingaDingaDingDong!-Live.jpg|"Ring a Ding a Ding Dong!" HenryandKristyTalbot.jpg|Henry and Kristy Talbot Henry,KristyTalbotandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Henry, Kristy and Mario JeffandKristyTalbot.jpg|Jeff and Kristy Jeff,SamandDorothy.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Dorothy DorothyandKristy.jpg|Dorothy and Kristy TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheProWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans SamandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword HenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Henry TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain and Henry Dorothy,WagsandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Mario SantaClausinWiggledancing!.jpg|Santa Claus EverybodyDance!-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Everybody Dance!" EverybodyDance!-Live.jpg|"Everybody Dance!" TheWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DorothyDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony AnthonyandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword Wags,Sam,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags, Sam, Murray and Captain SamSingingEverybodyDance!.jpg|Sam singing Sam,MurrayandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Sam, Murray and the Land Wiggly Friends Wags,SamandMurray.jpg|Wags, Sam and Murray Sam,AnthonyandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Sam, Anthony and the Land Wiggly Friends CaptainandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain and Anthony Wags,Sam,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Sam, Captain and Anthony Wags,SamandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Sam and Anthony Sam,AnthonyandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Sam, Anthony and the Wiggly Friends TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheAlternateNonrealisticWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheAlternateNonrealisticWigglesandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Early Friends Jeff,SamandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff, Sam and the audience Jeff,Sam,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Sam, Dorothy and Henry TheAlternateNonrealisticWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy TheAlternateNonrealisticWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots SamDancing.jpg|Sam dancing SamSingingEverybodyDance!.jpg|Sam singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Sam,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Sam, Captain and Dorothy OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-2006LivePrologue.png|Captain Feathersword introducing "Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-2006Live.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" JeffPlayingDrumsinWiggledancing!.png|Jeff playing the drums TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans CaptainFeathersword,MikiandCarla.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Miki and Carla CaptainFeatherswordintheAudience.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the audience SamSingingOohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Sam singing SamandMurray.jpg|Sam and Murray SamandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Sam and Murray playing Maton guitars SamPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Sam playing Maton acoustic guitar SamandCaterinaMete.jpg|Sam and Caterina Jeff,SamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword HereComeTheReindeer-2006LivePrologue.png|Captain and Anthony CaptainandKristy.jpg|Captain and Kristy TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans AnthonyandKristy.jpg|Anthony and Kristy JeffPlayingKeyboardinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard CaptainFeatherswordandLynMoran.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Lyn HereComeTheReindeer-2006Live.png|"Here Come the Reindeer" SamSingingHereCometheReindeer.jpg|Sam singing LarissaandRyanasReindeer.jpg|Larissa and Ryan as reindeer Captain,AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Santa Sam,MurrayandSantaClaus.jpg|Sam, Murray and Santa GreatBigManInRed-LivePrologue.png|Murray and Santa Claus CaterinaMete,LynMoranandSantaClaus.jpg|Caterina, Lyn and Santa Claus Lyn,Caterina,Santa,MikiandCarla.jpg|Lyn, Caterina, Santa, Miki and Carla Lyn,Santa,MikiandCarla.jpg|Lyn, Santa, Miki and Carla LynMoranandSantaClaus.jpg|Lyn and Santa CaterinaMeteandtheAudience.jpg|Caterina and the audience CaterinaMeteandSantaClaus.jpg|Caterina and Santa SantaClausintheAudience.jpg|Santa in the audience GreatBigManInRed-2006Live.png|"Great Big Man in Red" RyanasaReindeer.jpg|Ryan as a reindeer LarissaasaReindeer.jpg|Larissa as a reindeer SantaClausandtheAudience.jpg|Santa and the audience SamSingingGreatBigManinRed.jpg|Sam singing LynMoranandtheAudience.jpg|Lyn and the audience DorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheAlternateNonrealisticWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Dorothy JessicaWatsoninWiggledancing!.jpg|Jessica holding roses MurrayandJessicaWatson.jpg|Murray and Jessica AnthonyandLynMoran.jpg|Anthony and Lyn Anthony,SamandLynMoran.png|Anthony, Sam and Lyn TheAlternateAwakeWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Alternate Awake Wiggles and Dorothy LuciaFieldinWiggledancing!.jpg|Lucia holding Dorothy's rose Sam,Anthony,DorothyandLuciaField.jpg|Sam, Anthony, Dorothy and Lucia LuciaandDimitryField.jpg|Lucia and Auntie Dimitry LuciaFieldandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Lucia giving rose to Dorothy DorothyandLuciaField.jpg|Dorothy and Lucia DorothyandLuciaHandshaking.jpg|Dorothy and Lucia handshaking Anthony,DorothyandLuciaField.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and Lucia DorothyWavingtoLucia.jpg|Dorothy waving to Lucia Sam,DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Anthony LuciainTutu.jpg|Lucia in her tutu MurrayandLuciaField.jpg|Murray and Lucia Sam,Anthony,DorothyandOlivia.jpg|Sam, Anthony, Dorothy and Olivia Sam,DorothyandOlivia.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Olivia Dorothy,AnthonyandHarry.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Harry JeffCollectingRoses.jpg|Jeff collecting roses AnthonyholdingRoses.jpg|Anthony holding roses Dorothy,AnthonyandJasmine.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Jasmine DorothyandJasmine.jpg|Dorothy and Jasmine RyanandtheAudience.jpg|Ryan and the audience Dorothy,AnthonyandKristy.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Kristy SamholdingDorothy'sDancingVest.jpg|Sam holding Dorothy's shaking clothes DorothyinDancingVest.jpg|Dorothy in shaking clothes RompBompaStomp-2006LivePrologue.png|Sam, Dorothy and Anthony SamandDorothy.jpg|Sam and Dorothy RompBompAStomp-2006Live.jpg|"Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp" DorothyDancinginherDancingVest.jpg|Dorothy dancing in her shaking clothes SamSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Sam singing BenandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Ben and Anthony DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp Sam,DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and the audience DancetheOobyDoo-Live.jpg|"Dance the Ooby Doo" DorothyDancingtheOobyDooinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy dancing Dorothy,AnthonyandLucy.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Lucy SamSingingDancetheOobyDoo.jpg|Sam singing Ben,DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Ben, Dorothy and Anthony Sam,BenandDorothy.jpg|Sam, Ben and Dorothy Sam,Ben,DorothyandKristy.jpg|Sam, Ben, Dorothy and Kristy Sam,DorothyandKristy.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Kristy MaureenField.jpg|Auntie Maureen Murray,Maureen,Miki,LuciaandCarla.jpg|Murray, Maureen, Miki, Lucia and Carla MurrayandMaureenField.jpg|Murray and Auntie Maureen Murray,MikiandCarlaField.jpg|Murray, Miki and Carla Murray,MariaandMaureenField.jpg|Murray, Maria and Auntie Maureen Ben,Dorothy,KristyandLucy.jpg|Ben, Dorothy, Kristy and Lucy Dorothy,KristyandLucy.jpg|Dorothy, Kristy and Lucy Ben,Dorothy,Anthony,KristyandLucy.jpg|Ben, Dorothy, Anthony, Kristy and Lucy MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2006LivePrologue.png|Anthony introducing "Move Your Arms Like Henry" Dorothy,Anthony,KristyandLucy.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony, Kristy and Lucy Sam,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Henry TheAlternateAwakeWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Henry SamSingingMoveYourArmsLikeHenry.jpg|Sam singing MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2006Live.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" Sam,MurrayandHenry.jpg|Sam, Murray and Henry HenryandSam.jpg|Henry and Sam TheAlternateNonrealisticWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Henry Henry,JeffandSam.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Sam TheWigglesandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry HenryandJeffinWiggledancing!.jpg|Henry and Jeff SamPlayingAirGuitar.jpg|Sam playing air guitar SamSingingMusicwithMurray.jpg|Sam singing PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2006LivePrologue.png|Murray introducing "Play Your Guitar With Murray" MurrayPlayingIt'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword.jpg|Murray playing "It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2006Live.png|"Play Your Guitar with Murray" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar SamSingingPlayYourGuitarWithMurray.jpg|Sam singing TheMurrayBalloon.png|The Murray Balloon. CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006Live.jpg|"Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" SamSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Sam singing MariaandMaureenField.jpg|Maria and Auntie Maureen Sam,MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Sam, Murray and the audience Maria,MaureenandMikiField.jpg|Maria, Auntie Mareen and Miki JeffandDorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy MusicBoxDancer-2007LivePrologue.png|Murray introducing "Music Box Dancer" Jeff,DorothyandLarissaWright.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Larissa MusicBoxDancer-2006Live.png|"Music Box Dancer" BenasaJester.jpg|Ben as a jester DorothyBalletDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums Maria'sCloseup.jpg|Maria in her close-up CaptainandDorothyBalletDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy ballet dancing CarlaFieldinWiggledancing!.jpg|Carla LuciaandCarla.jpg|Lucia and Carla Bump-A-Deedle-LivePrologue.jpg|Sam doing the bump-a-deedle dance. Bump-A-Deedle-Live.jpg|"Bump a Deedle" SamSingingBump-A-Deedle.jpg|Sam singing MikiinWiggledancing!.jpg|Miki RoundandRoundtheGarden-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Round and Round the Garden" RoundandRoundtheGarden.jpg|"Round and Round the Garden" PinkTeddyBear.jpg|A pink teddy bear AnthonyandTeddyBear.jpg|Anthony and a teddy bear BrownTeddyBear.jpg|A brown teddy bear MikiandMariaField.jpg|Miki and Maria JeffandTeddyBear.jpg|Jeff and teddy bear GoldTeddyBear.jpg|A gold teddy bear MurrayandTeddyBear.jpg|Murray and teddy bear WhiteTeddyBear.jpg|A white teddy bear SamandTeddyBear.jpg|Sam and teddy bear TeddyBears'BigDayOut-LivePrologue.jpg|The teddy bears TeddyBears'BigDayOut-Live.jpg|"Teddy Bears' Big Day Out" SamSingingTeddyBear'sBigDayOut.jpg|Sam singing MariaFieldinWiggledancing!.jpg|Maria in the audience FruitSalad-2006LivePrologue.png|Sam introducing "Fruit Salad" Sam,LarissaandEmily.jpg|Sam, Larissa and Emily SamSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Sam singing FruitSalad-2006Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Prologue.png|Anthony introducing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Stars.jpg|The stars Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Ben,Lyn,CaterinaandKristy.jpg|Ben, Lyn, Caterina and Kristy SamSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Sam singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony playing the Fender bass guitar BackdropStars.jpg|Backdrop stars SamGivingThumbsUp.jpg|Sam giving a thumbs up We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-2006LivePrologue.png|Wags coming out from Wigglehouse WagsandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Wags and Emily Wags,EmilyMcGlinnandLucyStuart.jpg|Wags, Emily and Lucy SamandWags.jpg|Sam and Wags We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-2006Live.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags the Dog" Wags,SamandtheAudience.jpg|Wags, Sam and the audience SamSingingWe'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|Sam singing WagsandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags and Anthony Jeff,Wags,LucyandEmily.jpg|Jeff, Wags, Lucy and Emily TheAlternateNonrealisticWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Wags JeffandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Jeff and Emily TheProfessionalWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Wags Jeff,WagsandSam.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Wags Jeff,WagsandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Emily JeffholdingWags'ChristmasSign.jpg|Jeff holding Wags' Christmas sign Jeff,WagsandLucyStuart.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Lucy WagsandLucyStuart.jpg|Wags and Lucy AnthonyandMario.jpg|Anthony and Mario TheThreeDucks.png|The Three Ducks BenasaDuck.jpg|Ben the Duck MarioasaDuck.jpg|Mario the Duck CaptainFeatherswordasaDuck.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a duck OhNo,I'mNot.jpg|''"Oh no, I'm not."'' OhYes,YouAre.jpg|''"Oh yes, you are."'' QuackQuack-2006LivePrologue.png|Captain Feathersword as duck and Anthony QuackQuack-2006Live.jpg|"Quack, Quack" SamSingingQuackQuack.jpg|Sam singing Ben,CaptainandMario.jpg|Ben, Captain and Mario HotPotato-2006LivePrologue.png|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" WagsandMurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags and Murray MurrayandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayandDorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy Sam,AnthonyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Sam, Anthony and the Wiggly Mascots TheAlternateAwakeWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots HotPotato-2006Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" SamandHenry.jpg|Sam and Henry JeffandWagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff and Wags DorothyandWagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheProfessionalWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Dorothy TheAlternateNonrealisticWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy SamSingingHotPotato.jpg|Sam singing TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group Sam,Murray,HenryandWags.jpg|Sam, Murray, Henry and Wags GoGoMedley-2007LivePrologue.png|Murray introducing the "Go, Go, Go! Medley" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006Medley.png|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" GoGoMedley-Wiggledancing2007.png|"Go, Go, Go Medley" HereCometheChicken-2006Live.jpg|"Here Come the Chicken" BenasaChicken.jpg|Ben the Chicken HotPotato-2006Medley.png|"Hot Potato" DancingInTheSand-2006Live.png|"Dancing in the Sand" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-GoGoGoMedley2007.png|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" BowWowWow-2006Live.png|"Bow Wow Wow" AnthonyWavingtoLucia.jpg|Anthony waving to Lucia TheProfessionalWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-2006Live.png|"DOROTHY" Anthony,MariaandMikiField.jpg|Anthony, Maria and Miki Field TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-2006Live.png|"The Captain's Wavy Walk" LightCameraAction2007.png|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" SamSingingGo,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|Sam singing SamandTheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|Sam and the Early Wiggly Friends TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in epilogue WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group MurrayandDorothyinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in epilogue MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Captain in epilogue LuciainWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Lucia in epilogue LuciaandMaureenField.jpg|Lucia and Auntie Maureen Maureen,LuciaandCarlaField.jpg|Maureen, Lucia and Carla TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group in epilogue TheWigglyDancersinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in epilogue MariaandMiki.png|Maria and Miki TheLandWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in epilogue TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in epilogue DorothyinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue DorothyandHenryinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in epilogue TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group HenryandWagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothyandWagsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in epilogue WagsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue HenryinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Henry in epilogue CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheProWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in epilogue SaminWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Sam in epilogue JeffandSaminWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Sam in epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue MurrayandJeffinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Captain in epilogue JeffinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue SamandAnthonyinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Sam and Anthony in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans in epilogue AudienceinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The audience in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in epilogue Sam,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Sam, Murray and Captain Feathersword Wiggledancing!-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue Miki,LuciaandMariaField.jpg|Miki, Lucia and Maria Maria,Maureen,LuciaandCarlaField.jpg|Mariaa, Maureen, Lucia and Carla Maria,MaureenandCarlaField.jpg|Maria, Maureen and Carla MariainWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Maria in epilogue CarlainWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Carla in epilogue TheOtherWigglesinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in epilogue FlorainWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Flora in epilogue WigglehouseinWiggledancing!.png|Wigglehouse Murray'sTitleinWiggledancing!EndCredits.png|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinWiggledancing!EndCredits.png|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinWiggledancing!EndCredits.png|Anthony's title Sam'sTitle.png|Sam's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinWiggledancing!EndCredits.png|Captain Feathersword's title Dorothy'sTitleinWiggledancing!EndCredits.png|Dorothy's title Wags'TitleinWiggledancing!EndCredits.png|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinWiggledancing!EndCredits.png|Henry's title Wiggledancing!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|captain waving goddbye CaptainandDorothyBalletDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg DorothyBalletDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg DorothyDancingtheOobyDooinWiggledancing!.jpg DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinWiggledancing!.jpg TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg DVD Cover Gallery File:Wiggledancing!LiveinConcert-FullCover.jpg|Full cover Wiggledancing!LiveInConcert-Disc.jpg|Disc 518xLzimlpL.jpg|UK Cover 8886356045757-800x800.jpg|HK DVD Cover 045757-800x800.jpg|HK Back cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures Wiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture Wiggledancing!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 Wiggledancing!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 Wiggledancing!PromoPicture4.png|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in promo picture SaminWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|Sam in promo picture SaminWiggledancing!PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam in promo picture #2 Samin2006.jpg|Sam SamandLynMoran.jpg|Sam and Lyn in promo picture TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture Wiggledancing!PromoPicture5.jpg|Sam and Jeff in promo picture Wiggledancing!PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #4 Wiggledancing!PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture8.jpg|"Fruit Salad" Wiggledancing!LiveInConcertPoster.jpg|A poster for this DVD Wiggledancing!PromoPicture9.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture10.jpg|"Ring-a-Ding-Dong-Dong" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture11.jpg|"Dance the Ooby Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture12.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" SamonJumbotron.png|Sam on the jumbotron in 'Here Come the Reindeer'. TheWigglyDancersonJumbotron.png|The Wiggly Dancers on the jumbotron in 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. Wiggledancing!PromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture16.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture17.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture18.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Wiggledancing!PromoPicture19.jpg|Sam and Anthony Wiggledancing!PromoPicture20.jpg|Sam Wiggledancing!PromoPicture21.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture22.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture23.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture24.jpg|Sam driving the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture25.jpg|Sam Wiggledancing!PromoPicture26.jpg|Sam waving Wiggledancing!PromoPicture27.jpg|Sam singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture28.jpg|Sam pointing Wiggledancing!PromoPicture29.jpg|Sam, Henry and Wags Wiggledancing!PromoPicture30.jpg|Sam playing red Maton acoustic guitar Wiggledancing!PromoPicture31.jpg|The Wiggles doing thumbs up pose Wiggledancing!PromoPicture32.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Wiggledancing!PromoPicture33.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitarsinWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Wiggledancing!PromoPicture35.jpg|The Wiggles File:Greg'sGetWellMessage.jpg|Greg's get well message File:Wiggledancing!PromoPicture32.jpg|The Wiggles File:John,XavierandDeborahWatkins.jpg|John, Xavier and Deborah Wiggledancing!PromoPicture36.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at the Sydney Entertainment Centre Trivia *Greg is seen in the prologue of this video with Sam while talking about how he was suffering from orthostatic intolerance. Also before the prologue, The Wiggles logo appears on a bright blue background followed by a montage with silent clips of Greg from Wiggle Time, Racing to the Rainbow and Wiggledancing! Live in the USA with Paul Field narrating in the montage about The Wiggles performing for over 15 years for video, television and live concerts every year with Greg and an instrumental of the 1998 version of "Get Ready to Wiggle" playing. Murray also mentions his name after he, Anthony and Jeff introduce themselves at the start of the concert. *This is the first time Captain Feathersword disguises himself in "Anthony and Captain Feathersword" segment called "The 3 Ducks". This later happens again differently in the "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series. *This is the first concert video with Sam and also Sam's first appearance as the Yellow Wiggle. *The prologue was shown on The Wiggles' website since 2006 and it can be seen here: http://www.thewiggles.com.au/help/greg.html. *This video was never released in the US. However, Anthony mentions the state South Carolina. *Even though the video was never released in the US, it is available on iTunes in the US, under the title "Wiggle Dancing! Live in the USA", and showing the US concert video's cover. The same goes for Netflix. *When Anthony introduces Lyn Moran, Sam touches his heart showing that he loves her. *According to Celebrating 15 Wiggly Years Greg was supposed to be in this video. *The beginning of this video is remeniscent to a Thomas the Tank Engine episode "The Runaway", where Edward and Duck fill in for Thomas because he is taken to the works. *Anthony's wife Miki and his daughters Lucia and Maria are in the first row for this concert. They appear in scenes such as collecting a rose to Dorothy and the "Go, Go, Go! Medley". John's daughter and Anthony's niece Carla is in the audience with her little cousins, as well, as she's in her pink shirt and flower skirt. *Throughout most of the video, because of the lights, Captain Feathersword's slide turns green instead of blue. *On the iTunes download, the audio for the video is set at a lower pitch. *Footage on Sam's replacing Greg during the The Wiggles in Concert (2002) can be seen on The Wiggles Take On The World. *This is the last time The Wiggles wear plain old skivvies and pants. After this, the clothes get updated. That happens in the next video. *This is Sam's first live concert. *The end credits accidentally adds Kristy Talbot's name as Wags the Dog but Nicole Camage plays Wags in this video, as mentioned by Anthony at the end of the show. *"Joannie Works with One Hammer" and "Dance the Ooby Doo" are the only songs in this video not to have prologues. *On the Big Red Car there is a L which means "Learners" since Sam was the new driver of the Big Red Car. *This concert was never in a TV series. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Live video Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Non-released albums Category:2007 Category:Non-USA Videos Category:DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries